


Exhaustion

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Itachi is caring, M/M, Naruto just wants to sleep, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world believes that Naruto has endless stamina. Itachi knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 622
> 
> Setting: Ninja-verse AU. Established ItaNaru

It was late when Itachi sensed Naruto's chakra. He almost hadn't, the blond's chakra was miniscule, a small flame in place of what should have been a burning inferno.

That had been his first clue.

His second came when he met his lover at the front door to their shared apartment. The blond looked like hell. There were twigs in his matted blond hair, his ANBU uniform was covered in mud and there was a faint scent of blood that was most likely not his own. Naruto's eyes were half-lidded and his breathing slow.

His fox was dead on his feet.

It didn't take much prompting for Itachi to glide into action. Within seconds he had Naruto in his pale arms, bridal style, while said blond uttered a groan of protest, but put up no other fight. Itachi carefully made his way to their bedroom making sure not jostle his precious cargo too much.

Once within the bedroom, Itachi sat his lover on the bed, grimacing at the now stained comforter. A quick bath and change of blankets before his love could finally sleep.

Creating a single shadow clone, Itachi sent his doppelganger to start a warm bath while he began delicately removing Naruto's standard issue armor and uniform. He was pleased to note no blemishes on the mud-caked, tan skin meaning no visible reminders of the horrors his love had seen. The dirtied garments were discarded in a single pile off to the corner. His clone would take care of them while he bathed Naruto.

With the utmost care, Itachi lifted Naruto again this time headed to the furo where his clone had just finished drawing the bath.

Itachi gently set Naruto down on the stool, being careful to support his lover who slouched the moment he was released. Grabbing the soap and shower head, Itachi set about rinsing and cleaning his love being sure that there wasn't a single reminder of the mission on tanned skin. There was nothing but deep care in his movements and caresses as he went about his work. It was a true testament to his exhaustion, that Naruto had not uttered anything besides a whimper and groan in protest to cold water meeting his skin.

Once his task was completed to perfection, Itachi gently guided Naruto into the tub where comfortably warm water awaited. Itachi kept an eye on his love as he coaxed the water to warm and cleanse Naruto's body, being sure to watch out for anytime the blond seemed like he would slip from his grasp.

After a few minutes of letting Naruto bask in the relaxing tub, Itachi lifted him once more this time with a fluffy, cream towel to dry him with. Once Naruto was dry, Itachi carried him back into their bedroom.

The bedding had been changed and the muddied clothing was gone, Itachi's clone having already taken them. The clone had also set an over-sized t-shirt and boxers for Naruto to where to bed since the blond didn't really believe in wearing actual pajamas.

Dressing an exhausted Naruto was exhausting itself, Itachi decided. The blond whined and whimpered whenever his body was moved, which was necessary to get his boxers and shirt on. Once he was finally clothed, Itachi pulled back the covers and gently coaxed Naruto under them before getting in himself.

Naruto was quick to invade his personal space (not that he minded) and embrace him in an unbreakable hug. Itachi felt his lips twitch upwards.

The blond burrowed into him before mumbling a barely intelligible, "thanks, 'Tachi."

Less than a second passed before Naruto's breath steadied completely and with a snap of his fingers, the lights went out and Itachi succumbed to his own exhaustion.


End file.
